The present invention relates to a stabilizer applied to acryloyloxysilane compounds, and more particularly to a stabilizer useful for inhibiting polymerization of specific acryloyloxysilane compounds.
Esters of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid have a tendency to easily polymerize. The polymerization reaction occurs by mere heating, and they produce polymers having a relatively high molecular weight. It has been recognized that the stability of an acrylate and methacrylate having a hydrolyzable silicon group, such as trimethoxysilyl group, linking to ester group through an alkylene group, represented by the general formula: EQU CH.sub.2 .dbd.CRCOO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3
wherein R is hydrogen atom or methyl group, is worst among various known acrylates and methacrylates. In the production of these acryloyloxysilane and methacryloyloxysilane compounds (hereinafter referred to as "acryloyloxysilane compounds"), particularly in a purification step of a crude product containing predominantly the acryloyloxysilane compounds, they cause troubles owing to their unstability. Even if polymerization inhibitors usually applied to acrylates and methacrylates, e.g., hydroquinone and 2,5-di-t-butylhydroquinone, are added to the crude product, the problem cannot be solved and they change into a gel in the purification step, thus losing commercial value.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stabilizer for the acryloyloxysilane compounds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizer useful for stabilization of the acryloyloxysilane compounds under heating and reduced pressure, particularly useful for inhibiting polymerization of the acryloyloxysilane compounds in the purification of the crude product thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.